Angel III
Angel III '(エンジェル３世, ''Enjeru-San) was a Japanese pop group signed to . They were originally under Hello! Project and were formed in April 2013. On October 27, 2018, Angel III disbanded after five years of activity. Angel III's best selling single is "Chains of Love / Hashire! FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS / Koi no Paris" with 75,205 copies sold, and their lowest selling single is "Mitte Mitte! / ORIGIN" with only 18,230 copies sold. Their group color was . Members *Bunko Aoi (葵文庫; ) - Leader *Fukuhara Mugi (福原牟岐; ) *Abe Mariko (阿部真理子; ) History 2013 April 24, at the S/mileage Mini Live ~KEEP YOUR SMILE!~ event, the group Angel III was introduced. According to Wada, all three girls were participants from Morning Musume's 11th generation. They would receive a major debut instead of an indies (like what was originally planned for them.). Angel III made their Magazine cover debut, being on the cover of bother UTB+'s May and June editions. In the May Edition, the girls were interviewed on their feeling about being an idol and how it was like in the Morning Musume 11th generation auditions. During the Summer, Angel III introduced their major debut single. It is titled "DJ Heartbreaker". It reached #2 on the Oricon Charts, selling a total of 49,890 copies. Angel III's debut mini tour was announced. It is titled Angel III Debut Mini Tour ~Special Angel de Bakoon!~. 2016 In July, Angel III was transferred to . 2017 On October 3, it was announced that Angel III would disband in late 2018. The three members decided they wanted to follow their own paths, rather than continuing as a group. More details would come in 2018. 2018 On January 23, Angel III's final concert would take place on October 27 at Nippon Budokan. Their last tour would be their 2018 Spring Tour. On October 27, Angell III disbanded after their final concert. Discography Singles #2013.08.18 DJ Heartbreaker #2013.11.06 Watashi no Hana / Oroshi Gyagu #2014.03.22 BREAK OUT / Watashi no Kirai #2014.06.05 Jinsei REBOOT / Aidol Bot #2014.09.12 Passion Fruit / Shiny night #2014.12.29 NEW YEAR DASH / Angel III #2015.04.10 Mitte Mitte! / ORIGIN #2015.08.27 Angel de Bakoon! / Kibou no Uta / Osaka JAM!! #2015.11.01 Wink wa Sankai / Kiss wa Dame yo! #2015.12.23 Snow Angel #2016.03.18 CHANGE / Hakusen no Uchigawa de #2016.06.30 Chains of Love / Hashire! FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS / Koi no Paris #2016.09.07 Angel's Tears / Hikari #2017.01.19 Go! Feel the VIBE! / Morning Glory / Kira Kira Solution! #2017.05.04 Minna no SONG! / Watashi no Journey #2017.08.18 LOVE CHASE / Qui N’avance Pas, Recule (Who Doesn't Move Forwards, Moves Back) #2017.12.01 Snowing Tokyo / TOUCHDOWN! / The new step #2018.02.07 The spotlight / Jinsei no Naka de #2018.06.26 ANGEL PLEASE! / The summer chronicles #2018.10.01 To the beyond / DIVINE ~Angel III no Theme~ / Egao. (Single Version) Albums Studio Albums #2015.12.01 ANGELIC ANGEL #2017.03.29 THE SECOND CHALLENGE!!! #2018.07.11 We Feel the Beat! Best Albums #2018.10.20 ANGEL III COMPLETE COLLECTION ~Debut to Finale~ Works Theater *2013.07.13-07.19 Daten Shi. Magazine Cover *2013.05 UTB+ *2013.06 UTB+ *2013.09 LOVELIVELIFE *2013.10 IDOLTODAY!! *2013.10 Pink Star 5 *2013.11 GameBoy: Idol Edition Trivia *All the members are from Osaka. *Bunko is the only member to be born in 1997. *According to Bunko,the girls goal are to beat the original v-u-den. *The group catchphrase is "Everyone,Let's Count Angels! 1,2,3! Angel Three!" (Minna,Tenshi o kazoete mimashou! 1, 2, 3! Enjeru san!). *Fukuhara says that she wants Angel III to be a group with the same exact line up until 2098. *The group's goal is to have a performance outside of Japan. Category:Angel III Category:Angel III Members Category:Angel III Singles Category:Angel III DVDs Category:Angel III Albums Category:Group Formations in 2013 Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume Audition